If I stay will you love me
by St3rfire- serafina
Summary: A 15-year old Sasuke full of hate and power. Had a master plan to destroyed Konoha. So he returns to accomplish his plan. Naruto fights him before he enters Konoha. This cause Naruto to end up in a coma. Naruto life is in danger as he fights with death himself. With Sakura by his side to help him to come back. There is slight chance he will not wake up. A full summary inside...
1. Chapter 1 Night of the attack

Normal P.O.V  
The night was pitch black. It was so dark that you couldn't see. No stars to brighten your away home. The moon was covered in blood. You can see in every corner black shadows crawling out. Vendors closing their shops very early. Lovers saying goodbye to one another. Something was disturbing the peace of the village. The sounds of forest animal were going haywire. By their howling, something huge was coming their way.

The sounds of large footsteps can be heard nearby. By every step the monster made. The earth trembles underneath his footprints.  
A mighty roar full of evil can be heard close by.  
Villagers began to scream from the fear this beast provoke in them. Some of the villagers run for their safety.

The smell of burnt flesh lingers the air. The taste of blood left a metallic taste on my tongue.

I can feel his wrath full of anger being used a weapon or a tool. Without no feelings. This monster heart was cold as ice.  
With his sharp claws, he fought his way through the village. Stabbing them straight into their hearts. He decapitated their heads with his sharp claws that felt like knives across their necks. He will give out an evil laugh ha-ha. As he saw how their bodies twitch without their heads. Taking their defenseless bodies as a sacrifice back to the underworld.

I can sense this beast or demon was being controlled under a mastermind puppeteer. No strings attach. It seems this thing was in a deep trance following orders. The master behind this evil plot had one goal to destroyed the village. He had a wicked look in his face. His mind was clouded with evil. He did not care how many innocent villagers he kills. How much damage was made by destroying one village?  
Every shinobi was fighting long with Anbu to defend their village. To protect someone they cared. To give their own lives. To shed their own blood for the ones they loved. Their memories will stay inside their hearts. Their names will not be forgotten. Their souls will be in peace as their body laid to rest.

The ones that survive. Will be saluted with honor. With respect from the younger generation. To be admired as a true hero.  
One man had the courage to defend this beast. The love of his village burns inside his heart. The love of his wife was his strength to defend this monster. His two children were the power to send this demon back to the gates of hell.

Minato and kushina will not be forgotten. They sacrifice their own lives to protect their village. For their two children to survived a cruel world full of hate. Before the beast was released Kushina gives birth to twins a baby boy and a baby girl. Their names are Naruto, Uzumaki, and Naruko, Uzumaki The beast chakra was split in two. One male and one female kybuui. Entering his chakra into the seal that was made on the newborn twins..

An: A 15-year old Sasuke full of hate and power. Had a master plan to destroyed Konoha. So he returns to accomplish his plan. Naruto fights him before he enters Konoha. This cause Naruto to end up in a coma. Naruto life is in danger as he fights with death himself. With Sakura by his side to help him to come back. Instead of Naruto being the one taking care of Sakura is the way around. There is slight chance he will not wake up. Inside Naruto conscious mind, he asked If I stay will you loved me. What will happen to Sakura feelings towards Sasuke after witness what she saw? Will they change or stay the same. There will be more pairing added long the way. This story is Rated M for lots of reasons. Their be some fighting scene. So cursing and gore and blood being spew. Some lemons will be added as the story progress. Some sexual content. This a love story between friends that are teammates. No haters or flamers you can leave a review I don't mind. Or you can favorite and follow it. This based on a movie that I saw but the setting a different from the movie.


	2. Chapter 2 A pain of a orphan

Normal P.O.V  
I was taking a nice stroll. Inhaling and exhaling the fresh air through my nose. The sun was so bright making it hard for me to see. The sound of laughter echoing inside my ears. The next generation of strong and powerful shinobis pretending to be a ninja. As I continue with my stroll different aromas trigger my nose. The smell of homemade ramen from Teuchi's and Ayame restaurant. Vendors were hustling with villagers.  
I turned around to glance over the Hokage monument. There he was the fourth Namikaze, Minato. As I looked deep into those eyes of his. Whispering to myself. A true hero of the hidden leaf village. A man that was born from a woman. That once breathed air from his Nose. Become a great leader from his village. That was loved and respected by others. That left his mark his two children. As I saluted him before, I continued towards my destination the memorial stone.  
Were my eyes deceiving me, I was seeing stains of blood resurfacing from the ground. Let me know what happen that night. Inside my head, I can hear their scream of fear from the beast.  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
"Helps us someone?!" the villagers shouted.  
Flashback:  
I remember like it was yesterday. I could not believe it six years have passed since that tragic night. I was working inside my office. When all of the sudden I can feel the earth shaking underneath me. A loud roar enters through my window. The sounds of villagers screaming. I saw how they run for their safety. Protecting someone so closed to them. As I leap from the window to investigate what was going. Not to far from the Hokage monument I can see some shinobis protecting the village. And some Anbu escorted the villagers to safety.  
I was trying my best to defeat my village as a leader. Konoha was my family. I felt I had a huge role as a parent to take care each of them. I didn't have the same strength to fight. But...I didn't give up. I had the will of fire burning inside of me.  
I used a summon, Enma that could transform into an extendable staff. That was as sharp as diamond. Enma can manifest parts of his body from the staff. This transformation, attacking with claws or fangs to take opponents by surprise.  
Enma was helping to push this beast away from the village. I didn't know that Minato had everything under control. As he summons Gamabunta to help with this demon. I was having difficulty swallowing. I felt I was going to have a heart attack what I saw. Minato summons the god of death. To sacrifice himself to protect his children. And to seal this beast inside his two children.  
The end of the flashback.  
I open my eyes the stains disappeared. The sound of screaming stop echoing inside my head.  
I arrived at my destination the memorial stone. I was holding a couple of red roses, to express my love for those that give their lives that day. I had some pink roses to express my gratitude towards them. I also had some yellow roses to represent my friendship for Minato and Kushina.  
I place the flowers inside a vase that was there.  
I run my long fingers cross each name that my fingers touch. I a couple of tears rolled down my face. I felt like a big baby crying. I began to whisper into the memorial ground.  
"Minato and Kushina it's me!" Hiruzen, Sarutobi said.  
"I'm here to visit you?!" he said.  
"I feel disgusted" he shouted at the memorial stone.  
"I feel shamed" with myself.  
"I'm so sorry!" I got weak.  
"I wanted to adopt Naruto and Naruko as my children," Sarutobi said.  
"There were others that wanted to adopt them" he shouted.  
"But...but the council took over, making a decision on there own."  
"They turn down each plea from the families, that wanted to adopt them, instead they added a law that no one can make a request to adopted them." "If they do they will end up in jail and they will lose their rights inside the council." "Some of the villagers wanted the children dead. Because they considered demon children's."  
"So I didn't have no choice, I drop them off at the orphanage."  
Hiruzen, Sarutobi continue to pour out his heart. He continues to cry his tears were washing his pain away.  
"Do you want to know something Minato and Kushina" Hiruzen, Sarutobi said.  
Another Flashback:  
I was looking outside the huge window. Looking over the villagers. children chasing each other. Vendors closing early their shops. When I heard a small knock on my door. I shouted towards the door. Please coming in a said. I turned around to see who came to visit me. I saw Sakura and her twin Shayla holding hands. And Naruto was holding his sister's hand. All of them look unhappy. I kneel below their level. Looking into each of their eyes. Their eyes were full of sadness. I asked them what was wrong. They began to explain to me why there were here.  
Little Naruto began to speak JIJI me and my sister Naruko are not happy at the orphanage. This was coming from a 6-year old child. The lady that takes care of us called us demon children. There were days that she will not feed us. Are bodies got weak? There were times that me and my sister will pass out. Are stomach will give out a growl. At nights we went to sleep with a empty stomach.  
Me and my sister will escaped from the orphanage. And we will roam the village. We will looked around the garbage cans, for food that was throwing away. It was better then the food they served at the orphanage. And when Me and my sister Naruko came back with are stomach contempt. The old woman was waiting for us. She looked at us with a evil glare. She began to beat us with a wooden stick all over are bodies.  
We both cried for weeks and I yelled at the old woman for hitting us. I will rub my sister back trying to calm her down. I hated it seeing her cried.  
I wanted to beat the old lady with the same wooden stick. Due to so much pain. Being dwell inside of me. There were times that we eat spoil bread. That was covered with mold. Was being throwing at us? We were not dogs begging for a bone. I and my sister did not have any choice to eat the bread. We had to remove some of the molds, to eat the good part of the bread. I felt so emotional. I did not understand why we end up at the orphanage.  
"Naruto, my sister Naruko whispered into my ear, I miss mommy and daddy where are they."  
"I don't know sister what happened to mommy and daddy," Naruto answer.  
Sakura and her twin sister Shayla had the same story as Naruto and Naruko.  
They explain to the third that they were also mistreated at the orphanage.  
The third had enough so he slam hard his knuckles into the ground. He called one of his Anbu to relocated Naruto and his sister Naruko into an apartment. And the same for Sakura and Shayla. The third figured away for them to received a monthly allowance. I had to call the lady from the orphanage she lied to me everything the childrens told me. So I did not give a shit, I knew it she was lying, so I fired her.  
The end of the flashback.

The third felt more in peace after pouring out everything from his soul to Minato and Kushina. He had a warm simile painted on his face. Before he left he placed a small kiss on the memorial stone. And he looked up at the heavens don't worry your childrens are in a better place. As long as I live, I will not let no one hurt them. I will be like a father figured to them.

Sakura and her twin sister Shayla. The night of the attack her mother Mebuki was giving birth to them. Her body couldn't sustain the pain. She died giving birth to her twins. Kizashi was a good father that work so hard as a mercenary. And he protected his daughters with his own life. Sadly he got depress he miss his wife and he pass away from his depression.


End file.
